Haru, My Spring
by wHiTe eLaNoR
Summary: Kisa facing her fear of going to school. Songfic Chapter 2! ...Complete...
1. Prologue

****

****

****

**Prologue**  
  
She was bullied by her school friends, they made fun of her appearance and shunted her away. Despite all of that, Kisa only smiled. Something odd about her, She has a vibrant orange hair and eyes, she was different from them, apperance and all. She is also a member of the Zodiac, she is the Tiger.  
  
Kisa could not torment all those things. She was afraid her mother might be disappointed with her, or hate her. Kisa needed to escape from all this, and the solution was running away.  
  
She ran and ran, did not know where she were heading. She wanted to escape from all this, escape life. She was hungry and weak, she could not continue, she changed into a Tiger.  
  
Kisa hid under a bush, soaked in the rain. She felt weak, she wanted to call for help, she could not speak. _This is the end for me_, Kisa thought miserably.  
  
She could not see properly, she heard someone calling for her, "Kisa!" the voice shouted. She wanted to reply, but she could not. The splashing of his footsteps became nearer. Alas! Her salvation is here, Hatsuharu. Haru, her spring.  
  
Haru smiled at Kisa and covered her in his jacket. He could not care less that he was soaking wet. He ran as fast as he could back to the Souma Estate, then he met Yuki and Tohru.  
  
Kisa was covered in the warmth of Haru's jacket. She felt the warmth was gone when Haru opened the jacket. In front of her was Yuki and a stranger. She held out her hand to pet Kisa, in self-defence, Kisa bit her.  
  
"Kisa! Apologize to Tohru!" Yuki said sternly.  
  
"That's ok Yuki! It's doesn't hurt, much." Tohru replied quickly.  
  
"Futhermore, Kisa can't speak." Haru said, as he wiped his head with a towel.  
  
"Oh, Did someone hugged her that she changed into a Tiger?" Tohru asked Haru.  
  
"No, she was bullied," Haru said grimly.  
  
At that time, Kisa leapt towards Haru and bit his arm. She was covered in hatred. _How could he! _Kisa thought. _Stay out of my business! _She growled.  
  
"What is this? Stay out of you business? You don't know how worried we were," Haru's eyes flashed as Kisa did not let go of his arm.  
  
_Oh no! He's going to turn Black! _Kisa thought. She let go of Haru's arm and ran towards the garden.  
  
Haru's chuckled while nursing his wound, "Kisa's quite a handful."  
  
Tohru panicked and screamed, "Ahh! Haru's bleeding! Kisa ran away! Ahh!" And she ran after Kisa.  
  
"Calm down Tohru," Shigure said coolly.  
  
Tohru shouted Kisa's name. Where could she be? Tohru thought. She searched across the garden for Kisa.  
  
_Why can't they leave me alone? _Kisa growled softly.  
  
Tohru saw Kisa and took her by surprise, "There you are Kisa!" And she was bitten by a surprised Tiger. With tears in Tohru's eyes, she exclaimed in a high voice, "I-Itt d-doesn't h-hurt!"  
  
"Kisa! Let Tohru go," Haru said calmly.  
  
Kisa insolently stared at him. _Go away! I don't want you here! _Kisa growled fiercely.  
  
"Kisa, you made everyone worried, especially your mother. You can't just run away from your problem. That way, it'll get worse. We all will help you gain your courage back and make things better. Now let go of Tohru's hand, you're hurting her."  
  
Kisa felt so touched by his words. She changed back to her human form, eyes full of tears. She stroked Tohru's hand while crying. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you._ She said in her heart. Tohru smiled back and hugged Kisa.  
  
_She's so warm. I never felt this before. _Kisa said in her heart as Tohru held her. She could see Haru smiling at her_. My salvation. _She said.  
  
Kisa never get the attention from anyone. She followed Tohru everywhere. Tohru would sometimes hug her and said that she cute. She loved the warmth Tohru gave her.  
  
  
  
After a few day's at Shigure's, she started to miss home. One afternoon, as Tohru went to her part-time work, Haru came to her and gave her a letter.  
  
"It's a letter from you teacher. The content is very touching," He said.  
  
Kisa opened the letter and read it to herself,  
  
_Dear Kisa,  
  
It's your Teacher writing to you. We all missed you. When are you coming back to school? Don't worry about anything. When you come back to school, I'll get you in the circle of friends. But first of all, you must love yourself. You may be different from others, it is because everyone has the own uniqueness. Take care of yourself, we await for you arrival.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Teacher._  
  
Kisa looked down, Yuki took the letter from her hands and read it. He looked at Kisa and said,  
  
"Noone can help you to love yourself. We've done our part, we all love you. That's is what we can only do."  
  
Kisa stared at the ground, her emotions running high. She was very confused. Suddenly, she was pulled back by Haru and she was covered by the warmth of Haru's hug. He whispered in her ears,  
  
"We longed to her your sweet voice."  
  


Another day of work. Tohru sighed to herself. She walked dreamily, planning what to do tomorrow in her mind.  
  
"Sister.. sister.." Tohru heard a small sweet voice. She lifted up her head and saw Kisa running towards her. Tohru threw her bag and hugged Kisa.  
  
"You can speak now," said Tohru, now teary eyed.  
  
Kisa smiled and said "Let's go home now, you must be tired."  
  
_Authur's note: Songfic next chapter!!! _


	2. What's in her mind?

Disclaimer: The song and the English translation is not mine. But Kisa's feelings towards Haru is mine!!  
  
_Author's note: This song is about Kisa. How she motivated herself to face her fear._

  
  
Kisa smiled as she looked into Haru's face, Haru has always been there for her. Haru looked at Kisa, smile back and said,  
  
"You better get ready for school tomorrow. Don't worry, Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, Kyou and me will stand behind you, supporting all the way."  
  
_Totemo ureshikatta yo , kimi ga warai kakede ta _

_I was so happy, you were laughing  
  
Subete o tokasu hou emi de  
  
With a smile that melts everything away_  
  
Kisa was pretty determined about going to school. I'm strong. I can do it. She said to herself. Kisa began to love herself, as Haru said, "Everyone has their own uniqueness." She was going to show them the real her, no matter what they may say.  
  
_Haru wa mada tookute , tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_ Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da _

_Waiting for the time to sprout_  
  
She had flashbacks of the time her classmates made fun of her and stayed away from her. She brushed those thoughts aside and motivated herself, _I can't keep living in shadows, like a coward. I want to be strong, I just have to face my fear head on. I want to be normal!  
  
__Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo _

_For instance, even if today is painful _

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo _

_And yesterday's wounds remain _

_Shinjitai , kokoro hodo ite yukere to _

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_  
  
_It's like Haru said, I cannot run away from living life. I must change to become stronger. With every test I was thrown at, I become tougher. _Kisa said in her heart. _I got nothing to lose. I still have my family members and sister Tohru, and of course, Haru, my spring.  
  
Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo _

_I cannot be reborn _

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara _

_But I can change as I go on, _

_so LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo _

_Let's stay together always  
  
_Kisa smiled and continued, _Haru, is my salvation. The warmth of his hug was unforgettable. I need him.  
  
Boku dake ni waratte sono yubi de nee sawatte _

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers _

_Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku _

_This simple desire is everlasting_  
  
Kisa felt a tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Haru beaming at her. Kisa took his hand and caressed it with her cheek. _Thank you Haru. _She said in her heart.  
  
_Yasashiku shitai yo mou kuyanu you ni _

_I want things to be simple _

_Nageki no umi mo koete ikou _

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow  
  
Let all those memories become my strength. With every painful events I stumbled on and face it, I become stronger.  
  
Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo _

_For instance, even if today is painful _

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru _

_Someday it will become a warm memory _

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara _

_If you leave everything up to your heart_  
  
_Although life is sometimes hard and painful, there's always a good side in life. I'm glad I was born. I'm glad to have people caring and loving me always.  
  
Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo _

_I understand the meaning our living here _

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru _

_It is to know the joy of having been born _

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo _

_Let's stay together always_  
  
"Kisa, we're at your school now. This is the path you must face all by yourself. We can only support you from behind. Good luck." Haru said as they arrived at Kisa's school.  
  
Everyone said good luck to Kisa. She walked nervously and whispering to herself _I can do it_! Time seems to slow down. She turned around. Everyone seems to be very far away.  
  
Kisa was in front of her class. It seems really quiet. _They must be expecting me, _Said Kisa. She hesitated on sliding the door. She breathed in and out a few times, gathered up her courage and slid the door. Then, a bright light engulfed her.


End file.
